


Sleepless Nights

by Bloodedbeat



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Handholding, Licht is pretty sweet when he's tired, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddling, fluffy fluff fluff, lawlicht - Freeform, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodedbeat/pseuds/Bloodedbeat
Summary: Hyde watches his eve sleep sometimes, the comforting breaths he takes relaxing him. One night Litcht wakes up and catches him watching him, but his reaction is one he never expected.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't posted a story for a good year, and for good reason! I feel I've gotten SO much better at writing, so here is one of the most recent stories that im proud of! 
> 
> Lawless and Licht's relationship is way too interesting to me, so I just had to write this. Plus not many fanfictions are posted so I decided to help out!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Little breaths cascade off the walls of the bedroom, the only other sound being the gentle chirping sound of the nighttime crickets. 

Hyde was seated on the floor next to his eves bed, watching every breath he takes in; every breath he exhales. 

This was something he did often, watching his eve sleep. It was something he found oddly relaxing. The permanent scowl his eve had on his face softened, now leaving a content and peaceful face in its wake. 

A sigh escaped him, placing his hand on his face as he continues to stare. He would never admit this to his eve, but his face was always so much more beautiful to him when he was calm. 

Of course, he thought he was beautiful either way. Something he definitely wouldn't admit to him, since he knew he would more than likely get a big kick in the throat for that. 

A slightly disgruntled sound snaps the Servamp out of his thoughts, snapping his head to to his eve, who is now staring straight at him. 

A startled breath escapes him, his eyes glancing around to every corner of his eves room, trying to find any escape route he could. 

What he didn't expect was his eve letting out a small snort, letting himself settle down again against his pillow. 

His eyes snap up to the sight, feeling himself relax despite himself. "Angel-Chan..?" He treads carefully, watching his eve for any sight of aggravation. 

He didn't expect his eve to open his eyes again, staring at him with calm eyes. "What do you want, stupid Hyde?" His voice was tired from sleep, and there was no bite in his tone. He didn't look angry, more confused than anything else. 

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He murmurs out, still gazing at his eve with hidden affection. He knew that he could never openly show how much he truly cares for his eve, knowing that he would more than likely suspect him of doing some evil demon thing, but he couldn't help himself sometimes. 

"No," his eve responded rather childishly. He pauses for a moment, watching his Servamp with a hawk eye, before saying, "You were watching me sleep. Why?" 

Time seems to suddenly slow down on Hyde as he replays the words once, twice. When he finally realized he got caught, he turns his head to the side as his cheeks become a rosy color. The room was rather dark, the only light being the candles lit next to his eves bed. 

He could only really see his face as the candles flicker, making his eve seem much more calm than before. "Angel-Chan.. You don't seem mad about it?" It was more of a question than a statement as the Servamp watches his angel with utter confusion. 

Silence is his answer for the longest time, to the point of the vampire boy worrying that his angel had fallen asleep. 

"You still haven't answered my question, shitty Hyde." The response startles him at first, he was almost one hundred percent sure his eve had fallen asleep. 

Noticing that his eve evaded the question, the Servamp of greed couldn't hold back the smirk that curled on his face. 

"I think you look very peaceful as you sleep, Angel-chan! You don't beat me senseless when you sleep, either!" 

His response was a loud groan and a glare, though, surprisingly, Licht did nothing more. Just rolled over onto his stomach, shoving his face into his pillow. 

His eve mumbled something against the pillow, something he almost didn't hear, "Go back to sleep, Hyde. If you even slept at all." 

A sheepish smile replaced the smirk, as he scratched his cheek in what could be seen as embarrassment. "I haven't slept tonight. I tried but.. that futon bed can get uncomfortable in the summer," he explains, watching his eve nod his head slowly against the pillow, signaling for him to continue. "I thought watching you sleep would surely lull me to sleep." 

Licht lifts his head, looking at him with what could be seen as incredulity. A soft sigh escapes him as he shifts over. 

Hyde watches him with puzzlement, as his eve glares at him. "Get in, you stupid rat." 

 

"Wow, Lichtan! This is rare, you don't always do things like this for me!" The Servamp now laid in the bed next to his eve. He was on one side, whilst his eve was on the very other side. His eve made sure to have a lot of distance between them, much to his amusement. 

"Whatever. If you sleep you won't stare at me with your creepy demon eyes, that's all." His eve explains, his back facing him the whole time. His voice was still dry and tired from sleep, and it was obvious he might just fall back to it in any moment. 

"Angel-chan! My eyes aren't demon eyes, they're beautiful!" He declares, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. 

His eve snorts out a breath of air, but doesn't respond. Hyde can tell Licht hasn't fallen asleep yet because of his breathing, but can see that he's trying very hard to. 

A smile curls onto his face at the sight, wrapping the blankets securely around himself. His eve had many candles lit, but blew them out when he welcomed Hyde into the bed with him. 

The scent of candle smoke drifts into his nose one last time, before he passes out. 

 

Birds singing a song in a beautiful rhythm is what awakes the Servamp of greed from his slumber, opening his eyes as he looks around the room with blurry and confused eyes. 

A warmth was placed comfortably onto his chest. His eyes widen in surprise as he looks down, being greeted with the sight of his arms wrapped tightly around his eve. Licht was facing the other direction, his arms sprawled out comfortably on the bed. 

He was sleeping still, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Hyde watched this with growing fondness, never letting his eve go. 

His eyes grew heavy as he watches the sunlight slowly filter through the windows, the light strangely calming him. 

He sighs briskly, burrowing his face in the shoulder of his eve. He knew he would get in trouble for this in the morning by Licht, but couldn't find it in him to regret the cuddles as he falls back into his slumber. 

 

This slowly becomes something that the two normally do. If Hyde can't sleep during the night in his futon bed, he'll go into his eves room and watch him sleep. 

If Licht doesn't wake up, he slowly falls asleep on the floor as he watches him. There are times where he doesn't fall into a slumber as he watches, instead staying awake the whole night until his eve awakes. 

On the occasions that his eve does find him staring, he always lets him lay in the bed with him. Every time this happens Hyde awakes to him cuddling his eve, and on rare occasions, them cuddling each other. 

Sometimes Licht will get embarrassed, yelling at him then pushing him off the bed. Most times, he just untangles himself with a glare, getting ready for the day like it never happened. 

Today, however, when Hyde awoke, his eve was staring at him with this conflicted expression. A blush dusted on his cheeks like it usually does in these situations, though it didn't look to be that of embarrassment or anger. 

His eves eyes were locked onto something between them. Hyde slowly and carefully lets his gaze fall to the middle of the bed, noticing, with blush tainting his cheeks as well, that their hands were intertwined. 

No cuddling, they weren't even that close, really, just their hands clasped together in the middle of the bed. 

"Angel-chan.." Hyde starts, eyeing his eve carefully for any aggression. He wasn't sure if his eve would throw a fit or not, considering he did when they were cuddling. Hand holding was a whole other thing, it seemed. 

A sigh escapes his angel, his gaze falling onto the wall behind him. The blush that dusted his cheeks before lessened a bit, as he spoke "First you start cuddling me, then you start holding my hand in your sleep," he murmurs, his voice barely reaching regular volumes. "I have a feeling your unconscious actions are trying to tell me something." 

Hyde's face exploded into a pretty shade of red at his words, putting his spare hand up in defense. "Woah, just because I cuddled you in my sleep-" 

"..and held my hand-"   
"And held your hand! Doesn't mean anything!" 

His eve gives him an unimpressed look, tilting his head to the side in an obvious 'you're being an idiot again' manner. 

Silence drifts between the two like both are made of some toxic material, before Licht sighs a heavy sigh. He attempts to make his way out of the bed, deciding that the silence wasn't worth it, before Hyde tugs him back softly. 

Licht didn't look like he was going to hit or yell at him, much to his surprise. What did surprise him, was that he laid back down without a fight. Their fingers dangled loosely together now, since Licht tried releasing with his attempt to leave. 

Hyde very much wanted to fix this issue, to have their hands intertwined together perfectly once more. Yet, his reasoning was unknown to him. Licht was someone who, in his eyes, wasn't all there. He believed he was an angel when he really was only a human like the rest. He beat him senseless almost every day, and he had one of the worse personalities he's ever had the misfortune of knowing. 

Yet, a part of him relished in the warm smiles that Licht gave him on particularly good days, absolutely loved his laugh when he accidentally tickled him during a fight, which led to a tickling match, then back to fighting. A part of him appreciated to no end that Licht picked him up that day, even if he wasn't aware of what was coming. 

He appreciated what his life has became, since that very day. 

A warm smile curled onto his lips, his eyes still trained on their loose fingers. Licht hasn't made any move to release Hyde's hand from his, Licht's grip surprisingly gentle. 

"Lichtan," The Servamp of greed begins, his gaze falling on his eves face. He tilts his head to the side in obvious question, waiting for his Servamp to continue. "do you regret picking me up when you did?"

The response was immediate, "No." he got no explanation, but his eve looked him in the eyes the whole time. No hesitation, no regrets, just absolute seriousness was shown. 

That was when Hyde realized that, maybe, Licht wasn't so bad after all. 

"I don't either." He whispered, finally finding the courage to tangle their hands together tightly, holding his hand like if he let go he would disappear forever. 

His eve let a small smile out, his hand squeezing his once, before a deep breath filtered through his nose. "You know I have a show to perform today, right?" 

Hyde snorts quietly, nodding his head once. "Not for awhile, though. You can wait." He says without regret, moving himself so he's much closer to his eve, a couple of inches being the only space left. 

His eve raises an eyebrow at him at the close distance, but doesn't say anything. A smirk adorns the Servamp's features. "It's not like you want to stop doing this, right Angel-Cakes~?" 

His eve pulls his head to the side, a glare and a scowl on his face. Color blossomed on his cheeks, though, which gave away his true feelings. His smirk was replaced with a genuine smile again, as he moves closer, gently placing his head under his eves. 

His eves facade crumpled, and with a heavy grumble escaping from his throat, places his head comfortably on his servamps. "You're a pain." He utters out. 

"I know~" is his response. Hyde was, not for the first time, extremely happy with his eve in his presence. 

Deciding to take a chance, a sudden burst of bravery makes the vampire boy lean down and place a kiss on the hand that was intertwined with his. 

Licht's face erupts into a pretty shade of red, a scowl replacing the smile, though his eyes still held the same warmth he was looking at him with not too long ago. 

"Shitty Hyde, shitty Hyde." He mumbled out, his tone only holding half the bite it usually held when Lawless did just about anything. 

"Angel," Hyde croons, a warm grin curling onto his face. The mirth in his eyes doubled, finally uttering out what he's wanted to for a long time. "Can I kiss you?" 

He was hoping for a yes and for him to give the angel wannabe a passionate kiss that would make anyone's knees weak, but was expecting a kick to the mouth and multiple shouts from his eve.

What he didn't predict, however, was for the Ravenette to lean over, capturing his lips himself. 

He certainly wasn't complaining, though. 

His eve tilted his head to the side, allowing the kiss to get deeper and to be moved more accordingly rather than noses bumping with teeth clanking. 

Hyde was slowly melting in place, never expecting this to be as good as it truly is. The ravens lips were soft against his own, yet held so much passion and possessiveness at the same time. 

It was truly the best kiss he's ever had. The only one, really. But still the best. 

They only separate when oxygen becomes an issue for Licht, and a bit for him, too. Their breathing was heavy, their foreheads resting together. 

A goofy smile spreads across Hyde's face, his eyes filled with more fondness than he would ever admit. 

"You're not too bad, angel-babe." He offers, rather than outright telling him his undying feelings. 

Licht snorts softly, nuzzling against him slightly in hidden affection. "Angels aren't supposed to like demons," he supplies, his gaze resting on the wall behind Lawless' head. 

Hyde's expression goes slack for a moment, searching his angels eyes for a speck of emotion. He doesn't really need to, though, when he hears Licht's next words. 

"I guess a demon like you isn't so bad for an angel like me." His tone held much more affection than Hyde would have ever thought, that he couldn't hold back. 

Wrapping his arms around his eves neck, he kisses him again. 

Licht doesn't shy away or try to stop him, he responds immediately. He places both hands on his shoulders, but nothing more. 

When they released again, it was only so Hyde could whisper out one thing. 

" ' It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves. ' " he affectionately croons, shoving his face into his eves neck. 

Licht only hums fondly in response, but he finds he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
